Una nueva oportunidad
by Anita onee-chan
Summary: Kagome pierde a sus amigos y al amor de su vida en la ultima batalla. Ella pide un deseo puro y la perla desaparece para siempre. Ahora ella tendrá una nueva misión: proteger al Embrión. ¿Como afectara su llegada a los guardianes? y ¿Que siente Ikuto por ella?


**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Shugo Chara o Inuyasha.** **Ellos pertenecen a los propietarios originales****.**

¨pensamientos¨

-hablar-

**(nota de autor)**

**Capitulo 1**

Sangre. Ese espeso líquido color carmesí se encontraba esparcido por todo el campo de batalla. Eran pocos los que habían sobrevivido a la batalla final.

Sesshomaru se encontraba imponente como el gran daiyōkai que es a pesar de la gran herida que se extiende en su brazo izquierdo y en el derecho se encontraba Bakusaiga brillando como si fuera la primera vez que la utilizaba. Sesshomaru lleva un kimono masculino blanco, sobre el cual lleva una armadura de acero con púas, lleva un obi de color amarillo en la cintura en el que porta a Tenseiga y a Bakusaiga; y sobre el hombro derecho lleva una estola de color blanco que es también su cola. Posee un cabello plateado y largo, piel blanca y de apariencia suave, garras que son en extremo filosas, una luna de color azul morado en su frente y las franjas de color violeta en sus mejillas y unos ojos de color dorado que muestran una frialdad que nada mas desaparece cuando habla a su imoto (hermana menor) Kagome y a su musume (hija) Rin.

Kouga tenia varias heridas en sus piernas pero lo mismo seguía de pie. No por algo lo habían declarado nuevo Lord de las tierras del Norte. Su armadura poseía algunos rasguños, nada que no pueda ser arreglado. Llevaba a Goraishi en su mano derecha con restos de sangre esparcida en las hojas. Llevaba su armadura y sus pieles que cubrían sus piernas, hombros y debajo de la armadura, posee una cola (en realidad es el único Ookami que nació con cola), cabellos negros recogidos en una cola alta, piel bronceada y ojos celestes cielo, que siempre adquirían un brillo especial al ver su esposa Ayame y a su imoto.

Ayame se encontraba apoyada en Kouga ya que ella había recibido la Fuujin no Mai (Danza de las cuchillas) de Kagura por proteger a los más pequeños del grupo: Shippo, Rin y Tomoe (un pequeño kitsune de viento que Kagome había salvado de los lacayos de Naraku). Ella poseía una armadura y sus pieles de color blanco que cubrían hombros, piernas, brazos y debajo de la armadura, dos espadas que son capaces de destruir a varias youkais de bajo nivel a la vez, pelo rojizo recogido en dos coletas, ojos color verde esmeralda que siempre mostraban un brillo especial al mirar a su familia.

Y por último, Kagome. Ella se encontraba imponente a pesar de las múltiples heridas que recibió, y con una mirada fría y calculadora observando todo el campo de batalla cubierto de la sangre de sus _**amigos**_. Si, sus amigos a lo que llego a querer como a su familia. Ellos no fueron lo demasiados fuertes para sobrevivir a la batalla final contra el ser más despreciable.

Gracias a la unión de sangre que hizo con Sesshomaru, Kouga y Shippo ella se había vuelto mucho más poderosa. Ella había adquirido los rasgos y dotes de las tres especies de youkais. Ella lucia un hermoso quimono con flores de sakura en los bordes y una armadura encima que moldeaba su perfecta figura, poseía un cabellera color azabache que cuando le daba la luz de la luna parecía azul, piel pálida sin llegar a enfermiza, su cara tenia forma de corazón, dos marcas en sus mejillas ( como las de Sesshomaru) de color violeta y una media luna en la frente con una estrella de 8 puntas en el centro, una cola parecida a la de un lobo pero larga como la de los inu que la obligaba a ponerla como una estola del mismo color de su cabello, garras y unos ojos color azul zafiro que no reflejaban ningún sentimiento como si su portadora no sintiera nada; aunque es compresible ya que desde los 15 años fue obligada a ver la escoria de la humanidad y llevar el peso sobre sus hombros de protegerla.

Ellos cuatro mas los niños fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron. Tanto los ningens como el hanyō no lograron sobrevivir a la masacre.

Miroku fue absorbido por Kazāna (agujero negro) y Sango como fiel amante estuvo a su lado hasta el final.

Inuyasha fue atravesado por unos de los tentáculos de Naraku tratando de proteger a sus amigos.

Kagome nunca podría eliminar el recuerdo de cómo cada uno le pedía perdón por no ser tan fuertes.

Al ver la muerte de su familia Kagome dejo que sus instintos a dominaran y empezó a atacar a Naraku con todo. Pero el golpe final fue la combinación de los ataques de todas mas la flecha impregnada de youki y reiki.

**KagomePOV**

Al fin termino, pero no de la forma que esperaba. Aun puedo ver como mi amigos me pedían perdón por no haber sido más fuertes. Una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos.

Me acerco a donde se puede ver un objeto brillando, era la Shikon no Tama. Al tomarla en mis manos se purifica. Miro a donde se encuentran mis hermanos y mis hijos y después miro la perla. Me pongo en frente de ellos y miro a sus ojos. Nadie sabe que pasara después de pedir el deseo correcto. Pongo un poco de mi reiki en la perla y esta empieza a levitar frente nuestro y una luz sale de ella. Al volver a mirar en donde debería estar la perla encuentro a una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos de color chocolate, unas marcas en la frente que formaban una flor y un traje antiguo de guerrera miko. Ahí supe que estaba frente a Midoriko, la creadora de la Shikon No Tama. Nos arrodillamos frente a ella pero ella hablo:

-No se arrodillen frente a mí, ustedes lograron superar mi poder y el de la perla- en ese momento pude ver la cara de sorpresa de todos, incluyendo la mía.

-Veo que me llamaron para pedir un deseo verdad?-

-Hai Midoriko-sama- dije con una voz fría que hizo sorprender a la guerrera que tenía enfrente.

-Ya veo… ya sabes que deseo pedir?-

-Hai Midoriko-sama pero… después de pedir el deseo seré devuelta a mi tiempo verdad?- todos quedaron sorprendidos a lo que dije y todos ellos se pusieron alrededor mío y en pose defensiva a pesar de sus heridas.

-No dejaremos que lleves a nuestro imoto lejos de nosotros!-grito Kouga mientras Shippo, Tomoe y Rin me abrasaban evitando que me mueva. Me sorprendí antes sus acciones y pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

-No se las voy a quitar- dijo tranquilamente la miko antigua. Todos se sorprendieron pero no bajaron la guardia – Kagome es requerida en su mundo para proteger el Embrión, una joya que puede conceder deseos como la Shikon no Tama y como la perla, necesita alguien de corazón y alma pura para poder protegerlo y Kagome es la única que puede hacerlo-.

Silencio.

-Eso era posible? Otra joya que concede deseos?- pregunto Ayame sin siquiera ocultar su curiosidad y sorpresa.

- Si y es por eso que Kagome tiene que volver- dijo.

-Midoriko-sama si acepto, seré capas de volver a ver mi familia?-pregunte con un poco de temor en mi voz.

-Sí, es más, crees que te haría sufrir de nuevo después de todo lo que pasaste?-dijo maternalmente.

-Pero nosotros no nos queremos alejar de nuestra Okāsan – dijo mi pequeño kitsune Shippo con lágrimas en sus inocentes ojos.

-No se van a separar, ustedes la acompañaran a su época- ahora si quedamos en shocks todos. ¿Ellos podrían acompañarme a mi época?

-Shippo, Tomoe y Rin traspasaran la barrera del tiempo contigo, mientras Sesshomaru, Kouga y Ayame esperaran hasta que llegues a tu época. Para ustedes tan solo habrá pasado un año de su separación mientras que para Kagome solo durara minutos- lo único que pude hacer es sonreír abiertamente a todos. No me separaría de ellos nunca!

-Midoriko-sama, me podría explicar cuál será mi misión?-

- Debes saber esto Kagome: Los Shugo Chara son seres angelicales que ayudan a una persona a convertirse en sus verdadero yo y cumplir los sueños de la persona. Los Shugo Chara logran esto dándole aliento y consejos, pero también pueden cambiar temporalmente la personalidad y las habilidades de una persona. Deberás aprender a pelear contra los Huevos X y las Personalidades X, aquellos Shugo Chara que se volvieron sombríos cuando sus dueños perdieron la fe en lograr sus sueños-

-Entonces yo debo tener un Shugo chara?-pregunte

-No es necesario, tú tienes bien claro quién eres y lo que deseas ser ya lo conseguiste, así que nada mas necesitas tu reiki para poder purificar los huevos y personajes X-

-Creo que ya sé todo lo que necesito Midoriko-sama así que creo que ya estoy lista para cumplir mi misión- dije firme y seria mi decisión.

- esta bien ahora toma todo lo que necesites así puedas partir rápidamente-

Incline mi cabeza y camine hasta donde se encontraban los restos de mis amigos y tomo sus cosas: el hiraikotsu de Sango, las sutras y el personal de Miroku y las cuchillas de Kohaku. Me cerco al cuerpo de Inuyasha y le doy un beso a sus labios fríos y tomo a Tessaiga y esta brilla al momento de tomarla, significa que me acepta como su nueva dueña. La pongo al lado de mi Tengoku no inu (colmillo celestial) forjada por Totosai con los colmillos de Sesshomaru, Kouga y míos y esta espada tan solo me obedece a mi y es la única espada que puede manejar youki y reiki combinados.

-Ya tengo todo lo necesario Midoriko-sama-dije con vos fría y cansada. Tome a mis hijos y los abrace a todos y gire mi cabeza en donde se ubicaban is hermanos y les di una de mis sonrisas genuinas, ellos serian los únicos que verían esta sonrisa.

-Ja ne mina, dentro de un rato nos volveremos a ver- y sonreí sinceramente.

-Midoriko-sama este es mi deseo: deseo que la Shikon no Tama desaparezca para siempre!-

La perla empezó a quebrarse y de la nada exploto solo dejando como rastro de que existió un polvo de su color que fue llevado por una brisa.

Y empiezo a desaparecer con mis hijos en un resplandor blanco para cumplir mi nuevo destino.


End file.
